


Kaksi viikkoa, pahus soikoon

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Viren ei pitänyt itseään miehenä, joka epäröi, mutta jostain syystä kuningas teki hänestä nyt hermostuneen. Hän tunsi olevansa taas epävarma, kuin pikkupoikana. Tunne, josta hän ei ollut kärsinyt pitkään aikaan.





	Kaksi viikkoa, pahus soikoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen fikkini tähän fandomiin! Harrow'n ja Virenin välillä on ihan selvää kemiaa. Minä headcanonitan, että niillä on ollut tosi läheiset ja intiimit välit ennen ensimmäistä kautta, ja tästä ajatuksesta tämä fikki lähtikin liikkeelle. Sijoittuu aikaan ennen ekan kauden tapahtumia.

Aamun ensimmäiset säteet vasta lämmittivät Katoliksen palatsin kiviseiniä, kun lordi Viren jo harppoi kohti kuninkaan makuukamaria. Hänen ripeät askeleensa ja kävelysauvan kopina kaikuivat muotokuvilla koristelluista seinistä. Käytävät olivat vielä tyhjillään niin aikaisin aamusta, hoviväki nukkui.  
  
Viren saapui kuninkaankamarin oville.  
  
"Kuningas Harrow ei ole vielä –" toinen vahdissa seisovista sotilaista yritti estellä, mutta Viren käveli itsepäisesti naisen ohi ja työnsi pariovet auki edeltään. Makuukamarissa oli hämärää. Suljettujen samettiverhojen välistä pääsi huoneeseen vain vähän auringonvaloa, ja kun Viren sulki ovet perässään, hän tuskin näki eteensä. Kuningas Harrow makasi levollisena paksujen peittojen ja untuvatyynyjen keskellä. Viren katsoi hetken kuningastaan, ennen kuin käveli tottunein askelin huoneen poikki ikkunoille ja veti verhot napakalla kädenliikkeellä sivuun. Sängystä kuului tyytymätöntä muminaa.  
  
"Viren", Harrow valitti ja katsoi häntä tuimana kulmiensa ali. "Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?"  
  
"On aamu", Viren sanoi, "aurinko on jo noussut."  
  
"Hädin tuskin", Harrow hymähti ja käänsi Virenille selkänsä. Viren kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja risti kätensä selkänsä taakse. Harrow rypisti otsaansa.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat, Viren?"  
  
Viren nielaisi. Hän haki sanojaan pitkään. "Ajattelin, että ehkä haluaisitte valmistautua aamuiseen neuvotteluunne –"  
  
"Viren", Harrow sanoi painokkaammin ja nousi istumaan. Peitto valahti Harrow'n syliin, ja Virenin katse viipyi miehen paljaalla rintakehällä sydämenlyönnin verran liian pitkään, ennen kuin hän käänsi katseensa toisaalle.  
  
"Mistä on kyse? Onko jokin hätänä?" Harrow kysyi. Hän ei ollut sitonut rastojaan niskaansa yöksi ja nyt ne kehystivät hänen väsyneitä kasvojaan.  
  
"Ei, ei mikään, ei tietenkään", Viren sanoi nopeasti. "Kaikki on hyvin valtakunnassa ja… muualla…" Hän tunsi poskiensa kuumenevan. Hän oli suunnitellut tarkoin, mitä aikoi Harrow'lle sanoa, mutta nyt kaikki sanat olivat jättäneet hänet. Viren ei pitänyt itseään miehenä, joka epäröi, mutta jostain syystä kuningas teki hänestä nyt hermostuneen. Hän tunsi olevansa taas epävarma, kuin pikkupoikana. Tunne, josta hän ei ollut kärsinyt pitkään aikaan.  
  
"Viren", Harrow sanoi pehmeämmin. Hän taputti paikkaa vierellään. "Käy istumaan."  
  
Viren otti askeleen lähemmäs, mutta luopui ajatuksesta viime hetkellä.  
  
Harrow naurahti lämpimästi. "Et sinä viimeksi epäröinyt."  
  
Viren punastui kauttaaltaan. Viime kerralla hän ei toden totta ollut epäröinyt. Hän löysi muistosta uutta rohkeutta ja istuutui hallitusti sängyn reunalle. Hän sormeili sauvansa koristeellista päätä.  
  
"Olin poissa kaksi viikkoa", Harrow sanoi. "Se ei ole pitkä aika, Viren."  
  
"Tiedän", Viren sanoi hiljaa. Hän yritti keksiä jotain lisättävää, mutta päätyi lopulta toistamaan: "Tiedän." Harrow kosketti hänen hartiaansa.  
  
"Miten matkanne sujui?" Viren vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Kiertely tuntui helpommalta.  
  
"Hyvin." Harrow'n vastaus oli lyhyt ja hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta aivan yhtä sukkelasti kuin Virenkin: "Riisuisit takkisi."  
  
Viren nousi ja ripusti takkinsa läheisen tuolin selkänojalle. Sauvansa hän jätti nojaamaan seinää vasten. Hän potki kengät jaloistaan, ennen kuin palasi sänkyyn. Harrow siirsi peittoaan kutsuvasti ja Viren hermostuksestaan huolimatta ujuttautui sen alle. Harrow laski kätensä Virenin kämmenselälle ja silitti peukalonsyrjällään. Viren hengitti syvään.  
  
"Entä sinä?" Harrow kysyi. "Miten olet pärjännyt täällä?"  
  
"Tiedäthän…" Viren sanoi. "Claudia ja Soren ovat olleet tehdä minusta hullun. Kuten aina."  
  
"Ymmärrän", Harrow nauroi. "Minä vannon, etten lähde poikieni kanssa enää ikinä minnekään. Olen saanut tuskin kahta minuuttia itselleni viimeisten viikkojen aikana. Ezran vaati jopa nukkua vieressäni. Voitko kuvitella?"  
  
Viren hymyili vaisusti. Hetken he vain olivat.  
  
"Miksi herätit minut näin aikaisin?" Harrow kysyi. Hän lomitti heidän sormensa ja puristi Virenin kättä. Kannustava ele, Virenille tuttu.  
  
"Ajattelin, että…" Viren aloitti ja jäi taas hakemaan sanojaan. Mikä hänen oli? Ei hän koskaan aikaisemmin ollut ollut yhtä hermostunut Harrow'n seurassa. Heidän viime näkemästään oli kulunut vain kaksi viikkoa. Mitä hän oikein pelkäsi? Että Harrow torjuisi hänet?  
  
"Sinä ajattelet liikaa, Viren", Harrow sanoi. "Se ei tee sinulle hyvää."  
  
Viren naurahti kuivasti. "Ajattelin, että saamme olla kahden vain ennen aamuista neuvotteluanne. Seuraavat päivät ovat teille… kiireisiä."  
  
Harrow pudisti päätään. "Kyllä minä sinulle löydän aikaa. Aina."  
  
Virenin sydän hakkasi nopeammin, kun Harrow nojautui lähemmäs. Hän nosti kätensä Harrow'n poskelle ja kuroi heidän huultensa väliin jääneen raon kiinni. Harrow'n parta tuntui karhealta Virenin kämmentä vasten, huulet pehmeiltä ja lämpimiltä hänen omillaan. Tuttu, kihelmöivä tunne valtasi Virenin koko kehon. Hän suuteli Harrow'n suuta, kaulaa ja paljaita solisluita, kunnes heidän molempien oli raskas hengittää. Viren vetäytyi ja veti henkeä.  
  
Kaksi viikkoa. Oliko hän niin kiintynyt kuninkaaseensa, ettei hän osannut olla tätä ilman kahta kokonaista viikkoa? Viren painoi Harrow'n lakanoihin ja silitti tämän käsivarsia, kylkiä ja sisäreisiä. Hänen nimensä oli vain huokaisu Harrow'n huulilla, kun hän painoi suudelman tämän peniksen juureen.  
  
Hän oli toivoton.  _Kaksi viikkoa._  Miten hän oli sallinut itsensä ajautua tällaiseen tilanteeseen? Hän ei ollut ollut koskaan kenestäkään riippuvainen. Ei taloudellisesti, ei henkisesti, ei ruumiillisesti. Ja sitten oli Harrow, johon hän oli kasvanut vastusteluistaan huolimatta kiinni. Pahus soikoon.  
  
Viren otti Harrow'n suuhunsa ja imi. Harrow'n koko keho jännittyi.  
  
 _Kaksi viikkoa_ , Viren ajatteli. Pitäisikö hänen tehdä asialle jotain? Ennen kuin hänen omat tunteensa karkaisivat käsistä? Ehkä.  _Ehkä._  
  
Harrow haukkoi henkeään. Viren nieli, nieli, ja antoi Harrow'n pyyhkiä hänen suunsyrjäänsä peukalolla. Ja sitten se oli hän, joka makasi pehmeillä lakanoilla. Sängyn katto oli koristeellinen, kuninkaalle sopiva. Viren nieleskeli. Ehkä hänkin oli. Tai sitten ei.  
  
 _Pahus._  
  
Harrow tiesi, mistä hyväillä. Virenin keho oli tulessa, jalkovälistä pakotti. Hänen oma katkonainen vaikerruksensa hukutti armollisesti piinaavat ajatukset. Oli vain Harrow, Harrow,  _Harrow._  
  
Ja myöhemmin, orgasmista voipuneena, hän ei jaksanut ajatella yhtikäs mitään.


End file.
